Pokemon Trinity: Kalos Beginnings
by Malicious hero
Summary: AU! One is easily overpowered. Two, easily separated. But three can be a near unstoppable force. In a world where Arceus prophesised three chosen ones to save both humanity and pokemon alike, the first member starts his journey. Will he stand in the face of adversity, or will he fall to ruin?


**Pokémon Trinity: Kalos Beginnings**

 **Hello all, this is your friendly neighbourhood Malicious Hero, dropping the chapter of a new story, as a belated Christmas present to you readers! I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and decided to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

 **More details of this AU will be found at the end of the chapter.**

 **Summary: AU! One is easily overcome. Two are easily separated. But three can stand united as a near unstoppable force. In a world where Arceus prophesised three chosen ones destined to save Humanity and Pokémon alike, the first starts his journey in his home region. Unaware of the destiny that awaits him. Will he stand in the face of adversity, or will he fall to ruin?**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon. That belongs to Game Freak.**

Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins!

The sun slowly rose over the Kalos Region, its rays shining over all that was below. All over the mass of land, people and pokémon were waking up, getting ready for a new day.

One such place, was a small settlement towards Kalos' southeast, called Vaniville Town. The small town was primarily home to housing areas with a school, a small shopping centre with a Pokemart and a newly opened Pokémon Centre being the only other kinds of buildings as opposed to other residential structures.

Near the north of the town was a large two-storey house, its size setting it apart from other houses in the area. It was made from cream coloured brick, with a red tiled roof. The two upper rooms each opened up to a balcony. And the garden in front of it was rather pleasant to look at.

Inside one of the upper rooms was a bedroom, painted a dark blue on the inside, with a hat rack by the window, a desk against one wall, with a TV atop it to one side, and a PC on the other. The other side of the room contained a bed and bedside table, right next to the door leading to the upstairs landing. A wardrobe took up the space of the remaining wall, a few movie posters also stuck up on the other walls, but they were outnumbered by the immense amount of Pokémon League posters, from several regions. There was hardly any free space on said walls.

Currently still in the bed, was a boy, his head lying on its side, with his shoulder-length dark brown hair draped over his pillow. He appeared to be rather enjoying his sleep.

It wasn't to last.

 _Knock, Knock!_ Came a noise from his bedroom door.

The boy's blue eyes scrunched up, showing that he was still a bit drowsy.

"Master Adrien!" A voice called out from the other side of the door. "It's time to get up."

Groaning for a brief second, the now named Adrien pulled the blanket over his head for a few moments, trying to ignore his wakeup call. Then, sighing in defeat, he threw off the covers, showing his navy top and matching boxers, as well as his light blue eyes. Standing up, stretching his arms as he went, he yawned. He had slim, lithe physique, built more for speed than strength, and stood to a just above average height for someone in his early teens.

Exiting the room, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, pouring himself some Cereal with some MooMoo milk, before sitting down to eat. As he did so, he heard the front door close, and a set of footsteps coming toward the room.

The door was opened, and two beings came in, one human and one Pokémon.

The human was a man in his mid-thirties, with neatly styled blonde hair and green eyes, his rounded face set in a kindly expression. He was wearing a violet coloured shirt, a black waistcoat, pants and shoes. Attached to his belt were four poke balls, and around his neck was a lime green holocaster.

The pokémon was a grey furred creature, with a chinchilla-like appearance. Its ears were quite large, as well as sporting a bushy tail, sparkling brown eyes, a button nose and small rounded limbs.

Minccino bounded ahead, coming to rest at the left side of Adrien's chair, standing on her hind legs, trying to get the boy's attention. Looking down, the boy smiled at the small being. Reaching down, he rubbed the top of the pokémon's head.

"Good morning, Minccino." He greeted warmly.

"Min~" came a happy response, the pokémon loving the feeling she was getting. By this time, the man had arrived at the table.

"Good morning, Master Adrien." He said politely. Adrien looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sebastian, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me master? I think we know one another well enough to not use such titles."

"One more time than yesterday, sir." Was the even reply, but if you looked closely, you could see that Sebastian was smirking ever so slightly. Evidently, this was a longstanding 'argument' between the pair.

Adrien rolled his eyes at the man's answer. He was returning to his eating, when a slapping sound of something hitting the table caught his attention. Looking to his right, he found that the manservant had put a letter down on the table on its reverse side. The return address being located in Lumiose City. Curious, he turned back to Sebastian, taking another bite of his cereal as he did so.

"*crunch* Another offer for mom?" He asked, finishing his mouthful, as such letters were common. As he asked this, Minccino had clambered up another chair and onto the table, looking at the letter with childlike curiosity.

"No, it is addressed to you, sir."

The young boy blinked in surprise. That... was unusual to say the least. He normally didn't receive much in the way of mail. Most of it was primarily addressed to his mother, but she normally wasn't able to read them unless she came home, which unfortunately, was not often, mostly occurring once every few weeks. Not that he blamed her, she did have a very important job that required her to travel around.

Shaking his thoughts away, he flipped the letter over to check the recipient address.

 _Adrien Marston_

 _16 Skiddo St_

 _Vaniville Town_

 _Kalos_

The fact that this letter was for him left him puzzled. Who would be writing to him, aside from his Hoenn pen-pal or his mother? He didn't recognise the handwriting, so neither of them were the sender, not to mention the return address was from a city in this region. And though he had a few friends here, they wouldn't need a letter to communicate with him.

Sebastian turned to leave the room, as Minccino got to work dusting the kitchen bench with her tail. Before he left, he gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh my, I almost forgot." Adrien looked back him, a little confusion on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Master Adrien." With that, he exited the kitchen before his young charge could respond.

Adrien blinked, then his eyes went wide in surprise. How could he have forgotten?! Today was his fourteenth birthday! It was quite surprising, since he normally kept on top of things like that.

As he processed this, another thought entered his mind, causing him to turn his head back to the letter so fast, it was surprising that there was no whiplash. With an eager smile forming, he quickly tore the letter open, the remnants of his breakfast forgotten.

Pulling out the contents, he unfolded it, and began to read.

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _Bonjour! What a pleasure it is to speak to you, after all these years. It has been some time since you came on that school field trip to my laboratory. I must say, you left a bit of an impression. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?_

 _Your mother was kind enough to inform me that you were coming of age to receive a starter pokémon this year. This letter should have reached you on your birthday, please forgive me if it does arrive earlier than that, as I do sometimes get the odd date mixed up._

 _Anyway, Happy Birthday to you! I hope you are ready to take your first steps into the wider world of pokémon. Usually, one would have to travel to my lab, here in Lumiose City to receive a starter, but as you live a fair distance away, I have a compromise. I have sent two of my assistants to Aquacorde Town, the next town over from you. They will be waiting for you and two other potential trainers, both of whom you should know, with three starter Pokémon to choose from. They will be there from about 11:00am to 2:00pm, but I urge you not to keep them waiting too long, as I would like them back at my lab sooner rather than later. You will find them at a small cafe called the Miltank Coffeehouse, not too far from the entrance to town, you can't miss them! They have been given recent photos to help identify you, so you need not worry about others approaching them._

 _After doing this, I do hope that when you arrive in Lumiose City, that you pay me a visit, as I have an offer for both you and the other two prospective trainers, that I believe will benefit us all._

 _I await your arrival._

 _Until then, Au Revoir,_

 _Prof. Augustine Sycamore_

Adrien laid down the letter, glancing at a clock on the wall. There was no way he was going to miss out on getting his own starter! He'd dreamed of this day for months, after all! All those disappointed years since the age requirement was raised to 14 a few years back were now over!

According to the clock, it was about 9:20am. It shouldn't take him too long to traverse Route 1, although calling it a route was generous. It was just a paved path between Vaniville and Aquacorde after all. No pokémon ever approached the area. Still, it would be prudent to show himself on time, so that meant getting ready quickly.

With that in mind, Adrien seized his spoon and wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. Once finished, he quickly rinsed his bowl (getting a small frown and yip from Minccino, when he almost sprayed it with water), and placed it in the dishwasher.

Looking back up, he noticed that Minccino had finished her dusting, and was now attempting to sneakily open the cookie jar positioned near the pantry. Not that he blamed her. Sebastian's chocolate and macadamia cookies were to die for!

"You do know Sebastian doesn't like you doing that?" He asked rhetorically, causing the little mon to stiffen, turning to look at the human with a little fear in her eyes, as she sprang away from the jar. Rapidly getting over being caught, she gave the human her best puppy dog eye look. Adrien shook his head, having gotten used to the chinchilla Pokémon's antics over the years.

"Oh, alright..." he chuckled, lifting up and opening the jar, "But just one, alright?"

"Cino minccino!" Minccino nodded enthusiastically, reaching her upper paws to receive a cookie.

Adrien reached in, but deliberately took his time deciding which one to pick up, earning an adorable pout for his trouble, but eventually settled on one, passing it over. Minccino instantly started devouring the tasty treat, making sure to not leave any crumbs. Adrien replaced the jar on the bench, and gave the small female pokémon a small pet, before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

Dashing back upstairs, he raced into the bathroom, showering quickly. Once out, he returned to his room, intending on picking out an outfit to wear for his journey.

After a few minutes of trying on, and looking in the mirror, he settled on one. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black poke ball outline on the front, a pair of black jeans, and a long red jacket that went down to just past his knees. Putting on a black wristwatch, he placed a matching black fedora atop his head, and slid his favourite pair of black lens aviators into place where his neckline met his t-shirt.

Going back to his hat rack, he pulled off his large poke ball colour themed backpack, with most of the essentials for traveling already packed, such as a compressible tent and sleeping bag. Additionally, a small fire-starting kit was there, plus extra space for other useful items like food.

With himself now ready to go, Adrien pulled on some socks, before placing his backpack on, and heading downstairs to leave.

He had reached the entrance, where a small line of shoes were laid out next to a trunk, when he came across Sebastian waiting for him.

"I see you are going out on your journey, Master Adrien."

Rolling his eyes at the 'Master' comment, the young boy nodded happily.

"You bet. I've wanted to set out for years!"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Would you like for me to hold onto anything your mother may send or bring here? After all, she never has forgotten your birthday."

Adrien paused for a moment. He would be the first to say that being a rich kid wasn't all good. It did have its ups and downs, the most obvious being his mother's frequent absences. However, she had always made certain to try and be at home for the most important days, such as Christmas and his or her own birthdays, and others. That would only not be the case, if circumstances of her job forced her elsewhere (much to her frustration, she had often assured him), that she fail to appear. Despite her lack of permanent presence, Adrien was very close to his mother, always taking the opportunity to bond with her and her pokémon when she was there. His father didn't even factor in, considering that he never knew him. Whenever he asked about him, his mother gained a pained look and would quickly change the subject.

If he left now, it was unlikely that he would have a chance to see his mom for a considerable length of time. On the other hand, if he didn't leave, he would have squandered the professors offer. As he scrunched up his face at the conundrum, he glanced at the hall table, which had a framed picture of both him, his mother and one of her Pokémon eating ice cream together on his 7th birthday, both having the time of their lives. Unfortunately, looking at this photo only caused him to further doubt on what he should do.

Noticing the young master's inner turmoil, Sebastian frowned, as he had a soft spot for the boy, after knowing him from when he was just a toddler. Quite frankly, although he would miss him, he knew Adrien was too free spirited to continue to stay here much longer. With a sigh, he pulled out a two items from his waistcoat pocket, knowing that it was time to give them to him. The first was a plastic card, with a set of numbers on the side. The other was a piece of paper with two names and numbers written down on them.

Adrien snapped out of his indecision when he saw them. "What are those?"

The blonde adopted a serious expression, looking toward the card.

"This is a debit card linked to a trust fund account that your mother set up a few months ago. Although you will get money from winning pokémon battles, which you can spend on whatever you desire, this is for primary needs. If you need food, require vital pieces of equipment, or need to pay for medical assistance, Arceus forbid, this should cover it." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Every month, I will be receiving statements from the bank over this account, so I wouldn't spend it on frivolous matters, as I will know if you are."

Adrien nodded, gulping slightly at the unsaid warning from his father figure, as he placed the card in his red vinyl wallet, which currently contained 500 poke dollars.

With that done, he placed the item back into his inner left coat pocket. One thing Sebastian took very seriously was the proper use of funds, having to manage the needs of the house on a day to day basis. Turning to the piece of paper, he asked "And what's that for?"

Sebastian gained a more mellow expression. "When you get to Lumiose City, I would like you to buy a good quality Holocaster." He gestured to the paper.

"This contains both your mother's number and mine, should you need to get in touch."

Adrien smiled at how thoughtful the blonde manservant was. Then, to Sebastian's surprise, he leaned forward and hugged the older man, making him stagger slightly.

"Thank you." he whispered into the older man's chest, whom, having gotten over his shock, reciprocated the hug, patting the boy's back as he did so.

"You're most welcome, young master."

The pair released each other, and after placing the numbers in his wallet, Adrien made for the front door, looking back when Sebastian spoke again.

"Before you go, I have one more thing to give you."

Adrien tilted his head to one side, puzzled.

"Your birthday present." With that said, Sebastian leaned down, and picked up a thin rectangular box from next to the hall table, which Adrien hadn't noticed in his rush to get out. With a twinkle in his eye, he handed it over. Adrien was about to open it, when the manservant raised his hand.

"You may want to open it after you get your starter. I'm not sure how much time you'll need to get there."

Giving him a swift nod, Adrien placed the box into his backpack, then place his hand on the front door handle.

"Goodbye." He said simply. "And thanks again."

Sebastian gave a wave. "I will tell your mother of the circumstances if she does come. Now go out there and make us proud."

Nodding in thanks, Adrien opened and then closed the door behind him, stepping out onto the garden path.

Walking towards the gate, he passed a tall, muscular grey skinned being with what looked like a wrestling belt around its waist and some white crests growing from out of its head. It was presently carrying a lawn mower with one arm, moving toward the side of the house where the garden shed was located.

Adrien tipped his hat to Machoke (getting a wave and an enthusiastic "Ma choke" from the large Pokémon), as he continued out past the gate, and turned left, moving toward the path to route one.

Walking down the street, he soon passed another small house, with a large front yard. In it, a large Ryhorn could be seen eating out of a small trough, with a brown-haired woman placing a feed bag back on the ground.

"Good morning, Miss Yvonne!" He called out, waving politely as he did. Turning at the greeting, his neighbour returned the gesture.

"Good morning, Adrien! Where are you off to?"

"Aquacorde Town. I'm finally getting my starter!"

"Ooh. I'm sure you're happy to finally get one." She commented, before turning her gaze to her house. "I only wish my daughter was as enthusiastic about them as you are."

 _That fact that you want her to Ryhorn race probably doesn't help matters..._ Adrien thought privately, but held his tongue. Personally, he didn't understand the appeal of the sport, but hey, who was he to judge?

"So, the Pokémon camp she went to a while back, didn't improve her opinion of them?" He asked casually, having come to a stop in front of the Yvonne matriarch, with the fence between them.

"No." Grace rubbed her forehead. "On the plus side, she did at least make a friend, but had to leave him behind in Kanto."

As they were speaking, a girl with blonde hair, around 7-8 years old, opened the front door, wearing a black top with a pink skirt.

"Mom, do you know where my hair ribbon is?" She asked, before noticing her neighbour. "Oh! Hello..." she stammered slightly, thinking that she had been interrupting.

"Hello, Serena." Adrien inclined his head at her, before turning back to Grace. "Well, I better be going. I don't want to be late."

"Of course." Grace nodded. "Good luck with your starter pick."

"Bye!" With that, Adrien continued on his way, leaving the single mother to tell her daughter that she'd left her ribbon on the coffee table, and to get ready for training later.

Minutes later, Adrien finally stood at the entrance to Route 1. And he was feeling a little excited. This would be the first time he left his home town on his own. It really brought things into perspective. He was really doing this. Taking another footstep, he set off.

 **1 hour later, exit of Route 1.**

Adrien now stood at the entrance to Aquacorde town, glancing about to see if he could spot the Miltank Coffeehouse. He'd made decent progress through the route, passing very few people on the way.

Moving further into the town, he kept scanning the street, observing the people and pokémon moving around him as he searched for his destination.

"...drien!... ver here!" He heard a familiar voice call out over the other side of the street.

Gazing over, he noticed a dark grey-haired girl with golden eyes waving at him from a cafe over the road. Appearance-wise, she was clad in a green shirt, which did little to hide her budding figure, denim jeans and a navy cardigan. Over her eyes were a pair of square rim glasses, though that didn't take anything away from her overall beauty. She was sitting at an outside table, with four other seats available.

Looking at the sign above where she was, he moved to meet her, as he had finally located the Miltank Coffeehouse, shown by the enormous sign of said Pokémon hanging over the entrance. Moving in to sit at the same table she was, he sat across from her, grinning widely.

"Hey, Luce. You as well, huh?"

"You bet." She replied, equally as cheerful as he was to see a familiar face from school. "Just as well, you're the last one here."

Adrien looked around, puzzled.

"I thought that there were meant to-?"

"About time you got here, rich boy."

The annoyed dig came from a tall, toned boy with broad shoulders exiting the cafe interior, holding two takeaway coffee cups. He was dressed in a red baseball cap that covered most of his indigo hair, a black sleeveless top with a white imprint of a Sneasel on it, and khaki coloured pants. His piercing orange eyes stared at Adrien in mild distaste, a feeling that wasn't reciprocated.

"Luka." Adrien returned cordially, taking off his hat as he did so. If he was honest, he still didn't understand why Luka disliked him. He been friendly for a few months after they'd met, but somewhere along the line something had gone wrong. And for the life of him, Adrien didn't know what it was, despite the numerous times he'd thought it over. Well, he would continue to treat him nicely, as he did want to try and bury the hatchet. That would all depend on Luka letting him do so though.

"Ahh, I see we're all here!"

Two people, both clad in white, sat down around them, with Luka taking his seat moments later. The first was a woman with tanned skin and very dark blue hair, that Adrien could have mistaken for purple at a distance, which hung in bangs on either side of her face, a big smile present in her expression.

The second was a man with short golden hair, that draped over the sides of his head. He too looked rather pleased to see the trio of potential trainers. Under his arm, was a large briefcase.

"Bonjour!" the man greeted, nodding to each person seated. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise." Adrien responded, with the others showing their respect equally. "I take it you are the professor's assistants?"

"That we are." The woman replied. "My name is Sinna."

"And I am Dexio." Her colleague said, as he placed the case on the café table. He looked around the group for a moment as he sat.

"Before we begin, would anyone like some drinks? I feel that it would be rude of us to use this place as a meeting point, without sampling the refreshments on offer." He asked, waiting for a reaction.

Sinna buzzed in agreement. Luka and Lucy declined, indicating the cups they had already, while Adrien asked if they could order him a Mocha. Sinna looked quite pleased.

"Ah, I quite like that drink myself. I will go and order. Will you take your usual, Dexio?" she inquired, to which she received a positive response. With that, she headed inside, pulling her purse out of her coat.

Dexio got down to business. "Now then, before we begin, although we knew who you were, I think it would be best if you introduced yourselves to us properly. Just your name, your hometown, and what your dream for the future is." Pausing, he gazed at the other occupants at the table. "Who'll go first?"

"I will." Lucy chirped. "My name is Lucy Celeste, I am originally from Slateport City in Hoenn, but my Mom and Dad moved here when I was little to be closer to my grandparents. My dream is to be a Pokémon researcher!"

"Oh?" Dexio looked intrigued. "Then you must be looking forward to meeting the professor then?" His only response was a cheery inclination of Lucy's head, as she eye smiled.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed, before calming down at some odd looks she got from the other customers. "I've always admired the professors and the work they do."

"How marvellous!" Dexio cried exuberantly, only for the voice of his colleague to prevent him from speaking further.

"Did you start without me, Dexio?" Sinna looked a little peeved, as she returned carrying a tray with her order on it. Dexio had the decency to look embarrassed. His partner shook her head.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter too much." She sighed out, passing Adrien and Dexio their desired drinks, and then sat down.

Adrien was about to introduce himself, when Luka cut him off, his expression not changing.

"Luka Dubois. Vaniville Town. I want to-, no I will surpass a certain someone, so to do that, I'll be winning as many Pokémon tournaments as I can." _And to earn one other thing…_ his gaze lingered on their teen female companion for a moment, not that either of them saw this.

There was a few seconds of silence, as they all took the statement in. What caught their attention was how he said it, full of confidence, as though it was a fact, not just a statement made in the heat of the moment.

"Well," Sinna broke the silence. "It's nice to see that you know what you want in life."

"Indeed." Dexio supported, rubbing his hands together, before turning to the final potential trainer.

Adrien fidgeted as everyone turned their eye on him, then took a breath.

"I'm Adrien Marston, I lived briefly in Lumiose City for a few of my younger years, before family problems made me move to Vaniville Town. My dream?" he closed his eyes, as if uncertain.

Luka rolled his eyes, while Lucy looked at him expectantly. He soon opened them again.

"My dream is to be the strongest trainer to come out of Kalos. I want to be the absolute best of the best."

This answer drew raised eyebrows from the assistants, a minor scoff from Luka and made Lucy turn away with slightly pink cheeks.

"That is certainly an ambitious task." Sinna remarked. "Does this mean you wish to be a champion?"

"Absolutely. Of any region, though. I don't really care which one."

"Any reason why?"

Adrien's face turned almost… whimsical. "A promise I made to someone."

His statement earned a look of understanding from both assistants, a small hum from Lucy as she thought it over, and Luka's gaze softened momentarily, kinda seeing where he was coming from, before schooling his features again.

"Well, I think I can speak for both of us when we wish you all the best of luck with your goals." Sinna spoke encouragingly, Dexio grinning in support, before drawing attention to the large briefcase he had brought with him, as he lifted it onto the table.

"Now then,…" he started, opening the case. "Let's get down to why we're all here."

Reaching inside, he pulled out three miniaturised poke balls, while Sinna reached in and pulled out three square shaped devices, each being mainly red in colour, with a blue glass line running horizontally across the middle, expanding to a circle in the centre, which was encased on either side of the line by strips of black metal.

"These…" Sinna gestured to the devices currently in her possession. "… are new prototype pokedexes that the professor developed with help from an outside source."

Seeing that all three teens were all paying attention, she continued. "They are being issued to you as a test of sorts. The professor would like to know how they operate in the field."

"Any extra features or potential problems in particular?" Lucy inquired, as she took the one offered to her, the boys doing the same.

"Well, it does also contain a camera, calendar, clock, your trainer ID, and region map, as well as the regular pokedex function." Dexio rubbed his chin, trying to remember anything else, before looking a little downcast. "But considering that they are new, it is possible that they may have a few bugs or glitches, so to speak. We'd just like you to give them the first field test before we start mass production. That way we can be certain that we give new trainers the best support possible."

"Understandable, I guess." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he gazed at the item in his right hand, stunned at the amount of software crammed into the small object. Lucy hummed as she was of the same opinion.

"And if we don't like them?" Luka questioned, his eyes narrowed. No offense to the professor, but he didn't like the idea of being used as a guinea pig.

"Then the professor will exchange it for an older model when you see him." Sinna replied, patiently. "That's just the kind of man he is. He wouldn't have considered this unless there was a fall-back option for you."

Luka didn't look entirely satisfied, but kept quiet. He just wanted to get this issue out of the way, so that they could get their starters. And Adrien couldn't blame him, as he was eager for it as well.

"Now then,…" Sinna indicated the poke balls. "Let's meet the Pokémon on offer shall we?"

Dexio enlarged the first ball, and tapped the button to release the mon inside. It burst open with a flash of blue light, fading to reveal a bipedal Pokémon, with dual coloured brown skin with a layer of green shell covering the top of the head and continuing down its back, finishing at halfway down its short tail. Extending from the head part of the shell, were four spikes that resembled leaves, with one at the back splitting into three, like quills of sorts.

"Pin?" the Pokémon looked around, clearly not recognising the new trainers, and was silently critiquing them with its black eyes, before crossing his arms, indifferently. Sinna introduced it.

"This is Chespin, the grass type."

Taking another ball, Dexio repeated the process, this time revealing a light blue frog-like creature standing on all fours. Protruding upward from either side of its head were a pair of large eyes with yellow sclera and black irises. Around its neck were a mane of what looked like white bubbles, but it also had two small ones on its nose. The mon briefly gave a dark look toward Dexio, not that anyone noticed, save Adrien, who looked intrigued by the gesture.

"Froakie, the water type."

"Fro…" the little frog gave a grin and waved at the trainers, to which Adrien chuckled and waved back.

"And last but not least…" Sinna clapped her hands together, as Dexio released the last Pokémon.

This one was a small white and blonde furred fox, with tufts of red growing out of its ears and at the tip of its tail. The quadruped creature looked at the group curiously with its red eyes, making Lucy inwardly squeal at the cuteness.

"… Fennekin, the Fire type."

Taking a look at them, Adrien fired up the new pokedex to see the information it had on the starters.

 _Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp they can pierce rock._

 _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon._ _It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

 _Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit._

The teens gazed over the starters, trying to decide which one would suit them best. Dexio spoke up.

"Now this isn't a decision to make lightly. Your starter is often the one that will be with you all of the time on your journey, so bear that in mind."

Adrien knew which one he wanted already, but being a gentleman, gestured to the lone female of his age group. "Ladies first, I think."

Luka just shrugged, having a good idea of which one he desired.

"M-me?" Lucy stammered, her cheeks going red at being put on the spot like that. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she looked up, then made her decision.

"I'd like Fennekin, please."

The young fire-type didn't wait a second before jumping into her arms with an excited yip, shocking the 14-year old a bit, and earning some chortles from the gathered people, though Luka's was a tad quieter.

Having not expected that reaction, Lucy reached down, and began petting the little fox, her worries easing at the blissed out "Kin~" that she made. Also, she was marvelling how soft the fur felt.

Sinna looked quite happy. "I can easily see that you'll have no problems with each other, you look perfect together."

"Indeed." said Dexio, switching his attention back to the boys.

Adrien was honestly hoping for one of the remaining two, and was about to ask for it, when he was beaten to the punch.

"Chespin." Luka said calmly. The pokémon in question, looked quite pleased to be picked, as he walked over the table towards him, a confident smirk in place.

Adrien was inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, as this left him with the one he had hoped for.

The water type had now turned to face him, realising that this was the last one able to choose him. While he was a little miffed at being picked last, he wasn't going to complain. It had gotten boring sitting all day at the lab, with only his little brother and the other researchers for company.

"Fro…" Froakie moved toward him, with Adrien leaning down to whisper when he got close.

"I would have picked you anyway in a heartbeat. I like you much better than the others, but err… don't tell them that."

Froakie couldn't help but softly snicker at that, his earlier irritation fading. Now this was a human he knew he liked! With a small hop, he jumped off the table, much to Adrien's surprise, coming to land on his left shoulder, where he sat, making himself comfortable. As Adrien blinked at him, his response was to give him a thumbs up gesture.

"Key!"

His trainer gave a chuckle. He got the feeling that they would get along just fine. Reaching his right fist over, the teen gestured to it with his eyes. Froakie didn't understand at first, but then reciprocated, the pair fist bumping, joint grins on their faces. It would be the first of many.

"Wonderful." Sinna said, as she clasped her hands together. "I can tell that you all made the right choice."

"How true." Dexio remarked, as he began passing out the starters poke balls to their new trainers.

Grasping the device in his hand, Adrien took a glance at his starter, whom was giving the ball the evil eye.

"Don't like it much, huh?"

His new Pokémon shook his head vehemently. Did he know what it was like to be sucked inside such a small space? Saying that it was cramped was an understatement, and it was incredibly uncomfortable for him.

"'s alright." Adrien said as he rubbed his new friends back, surprised at how smooth it felt. "I won't put you in there if you don't want too."

That little statement just elevated Froakie's respect for the young trainer. He watched, as Adrien placed the ball in his bag, before placing the new pokedex into an interior coat pocket on his right, opposed to the wallet on his left.

With the choices done, the group focused on finishing their drinks. They continued like this for several minutes, but all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I'm afraid that we must be leaving you!" Dexio piped up, placing his teacup down.

"Yes. The professor will be wanting us back at the lab as soon as possible." Sinna added sadly, having finished a very good mocha, and slightly wishing that there had been a little more.

Saying their goodbyes, with the teens being extra thankful to them for giving them their starters, the pair walked away at a strong pace, soon disappearing from sight.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Adrien asked, looking back at his classmates.

Lucy smiled down at Fennekin, whom was looking up at her happily. "I'm going to go back home and show her to my folks before leaving tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Luka said. His eyes hardened as he looked back to Adrien. "I'll be heading out, after I train a bit with Chespin. Later, Lucy,… rich boy."

He stood up from his seat, returning his new Chespin to his ball as he did, his gaze firmly locked on Adrien.

"I expect to battle you in future. Don't disappoint me."

Adrien shrugged at Luka as he then departed, hands in his pockets. "I just don't get him."

"I don't get it either." Lucy said, shaking her head. "And he used to be such a nice guy too."

"Yeah…" Adrien trailed off, before glancing at his drink. "Well, I've still got a bit of this to go. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh! N-no t-t-hank you…" Lucy stammered, tuning a little red in the process. "But thank you for offering. I'll see you in Lumiose?" she inquired.

"Sure thing, I guess." Adrien briefly wondered why she had gone red for a second, but decided that the question had simply caught her off guard. He just thought it'd be the polite thing to do, as Sebastian had drilled certain manners toward the fairer sex into his head from a young age.

"Cool! I'll see you there. Good luck!" Lucy pushed her chair back, letting Fennekin onto the ground as she did so. With a jaunty wave, she turned and head back toward route 1, with her Pokémon trotting along beside her.

Adrien took a sip of his mocha, letting Froakie to hop back onto the table.

"Well, Froakie, first things first, do you want a nickname?"

The frog Pokémon tilted his head to the right for a second, before shaking his head. "Fro kie!"

"Alright. That's fine." He put his mug back down, deciding to explain his dream to his starter.

"I want to become one of the strongest trainers to ever come out of Kalos." He started, his gaze locked firmly on Froakie. "In fact, I'd like to become a Pokémon League Champion, one of the strongest one's ever. In order to make that dream come true, I'm going to make sure to turn you into one of the best Greninja's there is!"

Froakie gaped, slightly shocked by his trainer's goal, but then smirked in approval. Like a lot of starter Pokémon, Froakie had often dreamed about evolving in to his final stage, and being strong enough to beat all who challenged him. And being one of the best of his species? He wouldn't deny it sounded great. If that was their goal, he'd gladly strive for it.

Adrien took his newly registered pokedex back out, opening the screen to the main menu. "Now, in order to do this, we'll need to go and participate in the Kalos League. But to qualify, we need to go and beat 8 people called gym leaders, each in charge of their own gym spread out all over Kalos. With me so far?"

"Fro fro kie." The starter was following along, having heard of the League event mentioned occasionally at the lab, but hadn't really known what it entailed exactly.

"Good." Adrien continued, pleased that Froakie understood. "Now, obviously, you won't be able to fight them all on your own. So, we're going to catch a lot more Pokémon on our way around Kalos, to add to our group, no, to our family."

Froakie rubbed his chin, seeing the wisdom of that statement. He had no illusions that he couldn't be beaten, to think that way would be the height of folly, not to mention rather arrogant. But he then he registered the final part of his trainer's statement.

"Kie fro?" he looked surprised, not expecting him to call his Pokémon that.

Adrien looked confused, but then gained an 'ah' look on his face, and elaborated.

"I guess I should tell you. I don't know much about my real family. I really only know my mom, but because of her job she's hardly ever home."

Froakie was silent, listening intently.

"However, when she was home, we would always make time to be together, and act like an actual family. As such, family is one of the most important things to me, all from the one bond I cherished the most. I do hope to start a proper one in my future, but that's for another day." Placing his hat back on, he looked down, his eyes hidden.

"As I had so little family growing up, I was hoping to make new bonds like that on this journey, and grow strong enough to protect those new bonds from anything. You get me?"

Froakie gave a very hard nod. He could easily relate to that. He only had his little brother at the lab, with both of their parents and their trainers having donated their eggs to the professor. He'd always cared for him, being a full year older, as he was the only family he had. Of course, he knew that they would be split up eventually, but he hoped that his sibling found a good trainer, he always was a tad… picky. He would miss him a lot.

Quite frankly, the idea of forming a new sort of family highly appealed to him. And that this trainer was of a similar mind? Well, that just made him respect him all the more.

Froakie was about to return to his former position on Adrien's shoulder, when the trainer held up the pokedex toward him.

"Hold on, now that you're registered to me, I'd like to know a bit more about you specifically."

The info for the pokémon played again, but this time, there was some extra information at the end.

 _This Froakie is male and has the ability, Torrent. It knows the moves Pound, Growl, and Bubble. It has Hydro Pump as an egg move, but this move is currently locked._

Adrien blinked at the information he got. "Wow. That's a pretty good egg move you got there."

Froakie smirked at the praise, but then looked downcast. True, he could potentially use the move, but he couldn't right now. Receiving a pat on the back, Adrien encouraged him.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to train you up until you're strong enough to unlock it." Having finished speaking, he took the last sip of his mocha. Placing it back on the table, he pushed his chair back, and let Froakie back up onto his shoulder.

"First, to get some essentials from the shops around here, and then we'll head out, how does that sound?"

"Froakie ki."

"Ok then, let's go!"

Exiting the café, he turned a strode off down the street, his destination in mind. He would need quite a few things for the travels ahead.

If only he knew what the future would hold for him.

 **End.**

 **And there we have the start of Pokémon Trinity. The overall plan for this is to make a series, but we'll see how we go.**

 **First some facts about this Pokémon universe:**

 **1\. I will be taking inspiration from the games (primarily the region map, plus some events, though some may be slightly altered), however this is mostly set in a world more based on the anime.**

 **2\. For this story, although I have planned out some particular odd ones out, most of the pokémon Adrien catches will be based on his location and what pokémon can be found natively there, according to Bulbapeadia and other Pokémon sites. However, I am open to suggestion if you think he should catch a particular one, provided that neither Luka or Lucy will end up with the same one later. If you wish, pm me with the suggestion, along with your reasoning why.**

 **3\. Adrien is going to catch a fair few pokémon (definitely double digits) and will switch them out for others back at the lab when he can, should he feel some deserve more training. Except Froakie, later Greninja. He'll be with him constantly.**

 **4\. As I gave a small hint to earlier, Ash Ketchum does indeed exist in this universe, but he's about Serena's age, so we won't be seeing him until much later, either book 3 or 4, when Adrien travels to Kanto himself. By that point, my idea is for Adrien to be like a mentor figure to him. And obviously, Ash is indeed a member or the chosen trinity. The question remains, whom is the final member?**

 **5\. In this Poke-verse, a pokémon is capable of knowing 8 moves at a time. Before someone gets on my case about this, I have seen fics where a pokémon has been able to know 10-12 moves, so I think I'm being a little fairer.**

 **6\. Some anime/game characters from other regions may pop up, with slightly different ages compared to canon.**

 **7\. While the series will primarily focus on Adrien, but when the other members of the trinity are around, they will get equal attention. They will NOT always travel together, but when they do, expect the pain to come to the villain teams!**

 **Next, are a few things I want to say, so that you can not accuse me of making Adrien grow too unrealistically.**

 **As I am taking inspiration from the games, yes, I am planning on giving Adrien a Key stone in future, but he won't be handed any mega stones, he'll have to find those separately. And when he does gain access to mega evolution, he isn't going to use it to simply one-shot any trainer he comes across. He will only pull it out during an important battles, or as a last resort against either a rival or criminal team. Also, considering how Korrina's Lucario acted the first few times using mega evolution in the XY anime, he'll have to train his pokémon how to handle and use it effectively.**

 **Next, don't expect Adrien to win every battle he gets into, it just becomes unrealistic for a trainer to just keep winning. He will still lose every so often, possibly to Luka, a gym leader or another character introduced later. I want to make this show Adrien learning more about being a trainer as he goes along, and he would learn more from a loss than a victory on occasion.**

 **Now, a couple things I want to ask you, the readers.**

 **For starters, I find myself with a bit of a dilemma involving the criminal team. Should I still use Team Flare, or should I create an OC criminal team for this? If I go the OC route, I would like to take a look at what made Lysandre create Team Flare; what made him want to use the ultimate weapon? And that OC Team would be part of the cause.**

 **If you think I should use an OC Team, I would also like for you to submit a potential name for that team, with some names for some admins, and uniform design ideas. I do have one team name in mind currently, but if I see one better, I will go with it.**

 **Next up, I'm also looking for some other OC trainers (10 in total) that Adrien will meet on his journey either on the routes, towns, or during the final league competition. Once I have reached that limit, I will post an AN chapter in this story telling you all that the limit has been reached. SO, don't get angry at me when I do. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **If you're interested, please PM me with the following details for the OC:**

 **Name, gender, Age, Region/(City/Town) of Origin, characteristics, a bit of background, and some of the Pokémon they will use, plus some moves for each one. Additionally, a potential way for Adrien to meet said Trainer. However please don't be upset If I don't use one you submit now, but I may use them in other regions. i.e. in the sequels.**

 **Please either PM me for any of the above reasons or leave a review.**

 **Either way, if you like the story, drop a review. If you think that there's something that I should also take into consideration when writing this story, again drop a review, but please, NO FLAMES! I have experienced a few on my other stories, despite me asking for the curtesy for them to not be sent. I won't name authors, simply because I am trying to be the better person here.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Next Time: Fast First Friends**

 **We see Adrien's first two captures, as well as have a small adventure to round off Adrien's first day as a trainer. Also, we will meet his travelling companion for the region.**

 **In terms of future updates, here is my schedule:**

 **Next update: Lord of the Icy Maelstrom**

 **After: Konoha's Masked Nightmare**

 **3** **rd** **: This story**

 **4** **th** **: Return of the Red Dragon Emperor**

 **5** **th** **: Terminator 5d's**

 **Thank you for your time and attention.**

 **That's all I have, so until next time, MH Out!**


End file.
